Misaki's Secret
by shadowpeople
Summary: Misaki has a secret and can't tell Usui. The only way she could tell him is if he gets involved, which would be dangerous. Very dangerous. My first story please RxR! Also give me ideas on what you would like to see happen. I do not Owen anything!
1. Chapter 1

Misaki had been pacing the floor back and forth for the past hour thinking quietly outloud.

"it's not fair, I can't just keep him in the dark about this. I mean its sort of a huge thing, he is my boyfriend, and he has told me the secret bout his family situation. I have to tell him, the only problem being The Head won't let me. Arrrg!"

She growled in frustration as she flung herself on the bed. "Maybe I can try asking again when I return tomorrow." It had been a long day so Misaki fell asleep quickly and woke up that saturday morning with her alarm clock.

She woke up slowly and looked at the clock. "3:00 AM I still don't understand why I have to be there so early." She got ready quickly and arrived in half an hour. She quickly walked through the dark and mysterious corridor scaring everyone she passed as usual.

Misaki had this reputation here, it was similar to the one at school but also very different. Everyone knew she was the best at what she did and was going to be next Head when the current died. Misaki and the Head were still always at each other's necks despite her being his first choice for succession.

Misaki burst through the door and began demanding for permission to tell her boyfriend everything. In the process she ignored every thought of respect, something only she had the ability and reputation to do without getting the slightest repercussion. It was the usual conversation.

"I have to tell him and he has the right to know!"

"He has no right here in any way, shape, or form of any kind. Especally when it comes to telling him about us."

"You allow everyone to tell one person in their life. One person and one person only! Why can't I tell him! What makes him different!"

"He is of noble blood and has the power to not only expose and use us, but also to have enough leverage against us that it we wouldn't be able to do anything about it. The answer is the same as it has been the past 12 times you have asked me in three weeks. And considering you only come on the weekends, that is a lot."

The two go at it for another twenty minutes or so and always came to the same conclusion. The only way he could be told is if he finds out on his own, gets involved, or his life depends on it. But no matter what they would all involve him when all she wanted to do was tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Readers! I posted my first chapter of my first story yesterday and I already have some feedback! I just have one thing to say to a reader, Stella: In my story that is not her job but I won't tell you what it is until the story develops more. You said that you wouldn't write a story like that any way but I really want you to! So please write one and send me a message so I can read it

Misaki got home and went straight to her room to study. She hadn't been home all weekend because her job had taken all weekend. She had told her Mother that she was staying at Sakura's house that weekend so she wouldn't worry. Although, it's not like she would worry a lot with her mother being the person she was.

All of a sudden her cellphone rang next to her and Misaki jumped out of her chair knocking down a book that landed with a thud. She quickly got up and answered the phone when she saw who it was.

"Hello? Usui?"

"So you finally decided to pick up after the sixth call."

"Sixth? You called before? Sorry ive been busy I must not have noticed"

"You shouldn't worry me like that! I called your mother to ask where you were and she said you were at Sakura's but Sakura hadn't seen you since Friday."

"I said I was sorry I've just been busy. What did you need anyway?"

"I just wanted to hear my Misa~chan's voice!"

"DON'T CALL FOR SUCH A STUPID REASON YOU PERVERTED ALIEN! IM BUSY STUDYING!"

Click

After Misaki hung up on him Usui sat down and thought to himself. "Something's up, all week she had been acting weird, like she wanted to say something but couldn't. Something wrong and I am going to find out."

As soon as she hung up on the perverted alien she went down to dinner. Her mother questioned her as to what she did at Sakura's house and if she had fun because she didn't hang out with her friends much. "Mhm!" she replied with a mouthful of rice.

Misaki went to bed directly after dinner so she could be at school early. As soon as she woke and got to school she battled with a stack of papers for the student council. Absorbed in her work she hadn't noticed Usui come in the room and sit across from her.

Soon enough the bell rang telling everyone to be in class in five minutes. Misaki put her things away and was about to get up when she finally noticed him.

"USUI!"

"That took you a while"

"Don't scare people like that! How long have you been there!"

"Long enough to over hear you mumbling to yourself about something you want to tell me but can't."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know you're the one who mumbled it. Something about a head that has a secret you can't tell me or something."

"No idea what your talking about. Now get to class or else you'll be late."

She walked out of the room and headed to class. Thinking to herself. _I must have been thinking out loud while he was listening. Thankfully he didn't get the whole picture and misunderstood just about everything except that I want to tell him but I can't. I got lucky, very lucky. _

When Misaki left Usui grabbed his things and headed to class as well, determined to find out what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry i fixed the repeating part in this chapter something got messed up when i uploaded the file. I am going to try my best at updating everyday but next week are finals. So I don't know what it's gunna be like on Tuesday (The day before) and Wednesday or Thursday (the days of) but I will do my best! Also because so many are guessing at it i will reward the first person to get it right if someone guesses correctly what Misaki's secret is I will use their name in the story,and I will only use the first person who got it right and you have to tell my your name not just you're username. And don't forget go give me tips on how to improve my writing!

Today was Thursday and all week Usui had been questioning Misaki on what she couldn't tell him. It was beginning to drive her nuts. Every time he asked she always insisted that she had no idea what he was talking about and that it was all in his head, but he still persisted.

During lunch the two had made plans to eat lunch together. Usui was determined to make her spill but Misaki was also determined not to forsake any direct orders fromThe Head.

Inside the security of the dirt walls she could disregard any rule she thought to be completely unnecessary. Which happened to be most of them. But with some of them she was as strict as could be. Those rules mainly consisted with the ones regarding privacy, like not asking people how they got involved with that kind of work, following orders from your superiors, and rules regarding the safety of everyone involved in the organization, which also including who they can and can't tell.

The couple met on the roof and ate lunch in an awkward silence. They were both going over in their heads how the conversation should go in order for it to go in their favor. Usui opened his mouth but before he could say anything Miski's cellphone buzzed. With it being next to her she quickly answered it because the caller ID was Izzy, a childhood friend from her secret job

"Help...Underwood...only one who...cant hold off...escape..."

The call ended abruptly and was full of static. She couldn't hear much but got enough to understand that something was terribly wrong and she was needed, now.

Usui, being the alien he was overheard what he could. Plus, from the look of horror on her face he knew that whatever it was she was involved in and couldn't tell him, it would put her in danger.

Misaki stood up and looked at Usui "I have to go-"

"NO! I won't let you until you tell me what is going on!"

He grabbed her arm so she couldn't break free to run off somewhere.

"I'm sorry Usui, I really am, I just can't tell you...not yet at least."

"Then I can't let you go, at least not yet." He replied mimicking her tone of voice. Misaki knew how much this all had to be killling him but she couldn't completely disregard a direct order, at least not until she had a good reason.

"You don't have a choice..." A black swirling vortex opened up in the concrete a yard or two away from where they were sitting." ...and neither do I." She said sadly thinking of how much she was hurting him and fell through the hole and disappeared. Not to be seen again for another week.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, what you think of the story? Send me a pm or put in a review any suggestions you have so I can improve my writing or if you have any suggestions for the story line I will consider them. Also sorry for the repeating thing in the last chapter. I fixed it and to make it up to you I'll post this chapter early and post another tommorow . Well on with the story!

It has been a week since Misaki had ripped her arm out of Usui's grip and disappeared. No matter how many calls or texts he sends her there is no reply. Minako, Misaki's mother, hasn't seen or heard any thing from her either. Usui was worried sick about his girlfriend and hasn't slept a wink since she disappeared right in front of him. The only thing he has done since the is wander around town looking for her.

He had already told Suzuna to call him imeadeatly if she ever heard anything from Misaki. Now he was headed back home to check if she had gone there.

He turned the corner and there was someone knocking rapidly at his door. She had medium length brown hair and at first sight he thought it was Misaki. The girl turned around and he saw to his utter disappointment saw that it wasn't her. She had greenish-brown eyes and an angular face with promonent cheekbones. The girl held something up and looked at it, then at him, and back again. Then spoke to him in English.

"Usui Takumi?"

"Yea, who wants to know?"

"My name is Isabelle. Are you Ayuzuwa Misaki's boyfriend?"

Noticing Misaki's name and the worried look on her face Usui started to make a list of everything that might have happned to her. Considering her reckless, stubborn, and strong willed personality adding that to her urge to protect others by putting herself on he line and how long she had been gone, it was a long and scary list.

"What happned to my girlfriend?" He demanded

"...follow me."

Isabelle turned and started walking the other direction. Usui begin to go after the mysterious girl who seemed to know where Misaki was but wen he turned the corner, Isabelle was gone.

He stood in confusion and fear. The only one who could lead him to his missing, and for all he knew, dead, girlfriend. He looked around and was met with a fist to his face that he couldn't see coming until it hit him. He fell to the floor on his back and blacked out. Isabelle said something inaudible to him when he lost consciousness.

Usui awoke on a couch with his head on a pillow and a blanket that had been laid over him. He heard a slow and unsteady beeping sound and opened his eyes. Looking to his left was a bed. That bed had a lump under the covers. That lump was breathing. That breathing was very unsteady. That unsteady breathing lump was Misaki, wrapped in newly changed out bandages that were already beginning to seep blood.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey sorry about the repeating thing in the last chapter something happened when I uploaded it and I have no idea what but I fixed it. Okay now I got one person who sort of guessed who Misaki is but not really so when I get to a part in can insert a name if no one has guessed it correctly then I'll use this person's but name but remember, don't give me a username I need a real name. Now please enjoy chapter 5!

Usui couldn't help but stare at her. Misaki seemed to be unconscious. soon enough Isabelle walked in and completely ignored his presence in the room. She replaced the IV drip and checked Misaki's blood pressure, glared at it, pushed a button, and waited impatiently. Soon enough a group of girls came running and stood in the doorway as one walked in with a pack of blood. Isabelle, clearly annoyed at this,took the blood, pushed all the girls, who had run here just to catch a glimpse of the man who had gotten the hardest heart in the entire organization to soften, out the door and slammed it shut.

"That's the sixth time that has happened while I was around, no idea how many times they've done it in my absence. Though, I try to keep the door shut and locked. "

"Used to it. How long was I out?"

"Considering that I'm the one who hit you, not as long as most people who don't get hit on the head very much, you know, spoiled rich kids like you."

"You do know I'm Misaki's boyfriend, don't you?"

" Right so you must get hit a lot by her." Usui wasn't shure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"So how long?"

"Right sorry, about three days. You must be hungry, want me to take you to the cafeteria?"

"No, I'll stay with her."

"Misaki's under heavy sedation, she won't wake up for a while. Plus I've got her under close observation. She'll be fine for 30 minutes."

"... Alright"

"This way..."

Usui followed her to a huge room with tables and people every ware. A line of people were on the east side, and to he north was where the food was. The line moved fast and thy were back in Misak's room within an hour. And to their surprise she had woken up.

Two guys and a girl were standing next to her talking, but became quiet when Usui and Isabelle walked in.

"Talk to you later Misaki" said one of the guys with light brown hair and a well built and stony body. As he left and pulled the other guy out of the room.

"Hurry up and get back on you feet so I can prove that I'm faster than you!" The other chimed in as they walked out the door. This one had jet black hair with a strong but very lean body. He also had this ambiance about him that made him seem unnoticeable.

"I'll see you both later in a few days"

Misaki seemed totally focused but also very different. She had spoken with a harshness in her voice and made a completely harmless phrase seem unforgiving.

The girl who lingered in the room had very long, straight, blond hair. Her eyes were blue and very soft but never made eye contact. She stayed silent and Isabelle had to drag her out of the room in order to get some alone time with Misaki.

"What happened to you after you disappeared?" Usui said with a very concerned and worried look on his face.

"Pease Usui... Don't ask me something you know I can't answer."

""Why can't you answer me?"

"It's ... Complicated..."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow it's been a really long time since I updated and I'm really really sorry! I was planning to update much earlier today but power went out and with it the Internet. So as an apology gift and a thank you for being patient with me I'll tell you a secret. In the next chapter or so I will reveal Misaki's true identity! Enjoy!

Several days later Misaki was back to her normal routine. Usui had noticed that she had heals at an amazingly inhuman rate, but he sent say anything about it because he knew the answer.

He say after it was determined that Misaki wasn't going to die, Usui got kicked out. Three days later Misaki came back from "visiting a sick realities who just died".

From then on the tension between them only grew. Their habits never faded like finding each other on the roof now and then, Usui barging in on student council meetings, and the occasional harassment during passing periods. It all appeared the same but it wasn't. Their was always this awkward atmosphere, he wanted to know, she couldn't answer. That is, until winter break.

He walked her home from school from school for the last time until January. Before she entered the gate in front of her house Misaki stood there just staring at he ground looking for the right words to say.

"Um...Usui?"

"Yea?"

"Not here...or now but...can we meet up later...to talk?... I have something important to tell you."

He looked at her and smiled. The two set a time to meet at his apartment that Saturday after her shift at work.

The next day was friday and Misaki spent the whole day in her room just thinking about what to say, how to say it, and what to leave until tomorrow, an what to leave out if or if she should just say every thing. Then, Saturday came and she was determined. Usui had told her everything and she had kept him in the dark, but not anymore.

Usui and Misaki walked to he rich people apartment complex. No matter how many time she walked in she would never get used to the extravagant layout and decor. And on top of that everyone talked very formally to each other.

They entered the room and Misaki Sat down as Usui made tea. Everything would take an eternity to explain. And longer to understand. She would probably only be able to explain the gist of everything tonight and the rest over a series of days.

"So how come you can talk about it now and not earlier?"

"Had to get permission"

"Permission? From who? Why'd it take so long?"

"Permission from The Head, and I threatened to quit right before a crucial part of the year, and this year might be even more important than ever."

Alright, so start from the beginning."

"I am a member in a group of..."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone so sorry about the really late update it took a while to write kuz it's a complicated storyline and my computer had to go in for repairs. Speaking of complicated storylines don't be afraid to ask questions about it and I will do my best to answer them in the next update or so. ENJOY!

"I am a member of a group of people who call themselves Iterison. We are fighting in an eternal war to protect the Labyrinth against Desnbel. The Labyrinth is a series of tunnels far underneath the earths crust with tunnels that will move according to Mother Earth's will. Except it's more like a conscience. Her conscience is what controls the tunnels and is hidden deep within Iterison's compound which is inside the Labyrinth."

Misaki looked at Usui and remembered she wasn't talking to new recruits. "Understand so far?' He looked at her with a face that said 'Are you really asking?' "Sorry..."

"So you're part of Iterison that has the conscience of Mother Earth that controls underground tunnels and are fighting over this maize in a war against Desitnble?" Usui was trying to grasp what Misaki had just thrown at him She was enjoying a bit too much the fact that she was confusing him with this information as it gave her a feeling of triumph. _'Take that Mr. I get first in every exam without even trying.'_

"First off it's Desnbel and this is no small maize it is a labyrinth that is spread out under the entire surface of the earth. Plus we're not fighting over the tunnels we're fighting over the conscience that controls the tunnels. If Desnbel gets control over them than they'll use it to use it for anything they want. They could sell its use to terrorist groups, arms and drug dealers, even to governments so they can move troops easier and faster and start a war."

"So this whole war thing…how did you get involved? You're not in danger are you?" Usui had a very concerned look on his face. _I knew this would happen he's going to get all over protective and try to get me to quit. _"Yea it's dangerous, I thought I would meet death several times." Misaki couldn't lie to him, besides even if she did he would see through her like he always did. "I don't suppose you would quit would you?" Misaki knew it would come to this. "No"

"Then how do I join?"


End file.
